young saviors
by millineal
Summary: goku encounters a group of new friends training in other world who request he raise their children how will goku handle this responsiblity and how will gohan deal with his crazy and powerful siblings. multi anime crossover gohan X videl other pairings unknown. up for adoption


a/n This will be a multi anime crossover it will also be my first time using an oc so enjoy reviews and criticism are welcome but please no flaming.

Disclaimer I don't own dragon ball z, Naruto, bleach, one piece, fairy tale, or full metal alchemist this is all for the fun of the fan fiction.

King Kai's planet 3 weeks after training

"C'mon goku I know you can hit Gregory mean you already caught bubbles you just need to concentrate" king Kai said face palming at Goku's inability to use the mallet to hit Gregory the cricket this time around the feisty and speedy insect had goku running into king kais car….. again.

"I'm trying king Kai it's just troubling I mean I'm not used to speed like Gregory's he's too fast" the spikey haired saiyan warrior in the orange kame jumpsuit said panting from training.

'He's still having trouble with the gravity though he is improving its not fast enough I'm not sure if he will be ready in time at this rate' king kai thought "well im headed back inside I'll be checking on you for lunch later keep trying ok"

Goku was bracing himself to continue his little chase for the annoying insect when a strange projectile hurled right past his face hitting the tree. Behind him goku looked at the object to notice it was a three ponged knife as goku was about to take it out the tree he was startled by a yellow blur out of nowhere and in an instant goku was face to face with a blonde haired man with a green vest who was holding a red haired woman in his arms.

"Huh wow Minato so this is the north kais planet." the red haired woman said gripping tightly to the blonde.

"Yes it is Kushina my dear and not to be rue the gravity still makes it hard to carry you" minato said to the woman letting her down.

"are you implying I'm fat you insensitive jer" Kushina stopped mid-sentence when she noticed goku standing there "oh hello are you the kai here"

goku was shocked h never even saw the man coming that was unreal speed even for what he was familiar with he then remembered the woman was asking him something "uh no king kai is inside I'm goku I've been training. With him to defeat the saiyan warriors who are coming to earth and who are you guys.

**"**oh forgive our rudeness my name is minato namizake and this is my lovely wife kushina uzumaki we come from the south kai's world with a message for the north kai." The blonde said

"Wait north east are you saying there is more than one king kai" goku said getting more confused talking to this man.

"Oh yes indeed there are four different corners of the universe each one containing a kai me and minato come from the elemental nations in the east corner we were sent to speak with north kai." Kushina the fiery redhead said.

"goku I don't hear cricket chasing!" the king kai said walking out frustrated though he was left distracted when he noticed the pair "ah well if it isn't the legendary 4th hokage what brings you here"

'Legendary this guy I mean his power seems kind of low maybe he's suppressing it' goku thought to himself while looking at the blonde.

"well king kai I was sent by the east kai with a message" minato said ignoring the way goku seemed to be staring at him and pulling out a letter

"well very good now please hand it over" king kai said trying to be civil but the thought of his sister east kai had upset him greatly.

Minato rubbed the back of his head "uh actually the gravities so heavy here I can't move very much would you mind coming to me"

"ah hah so you are really weak" goku blurted out

"ggoku show some respect this man is a hero the hokage is a title one gets for being one of the world's strongest ninja and he saved his village from a ruthless demon the kyuubi and risked his ,life to do so" king kai said angry at his students outburst.

Before anything else could be said minato started walking towards king kai "it's quite alright one of the keys to being a ninja is reading body language from the way he was looking at me I could tell he doesn't think to highly of my power so perhaps a demonstration of what me and my wife can do."

"I'm not sure what you're saying but please show me what you got" goku said intrigued as he sat by the tree.

"Ok well we will start by accomplishing you're task of hitting the cricket in five seconds or less deal" minato said taking the hammer

"5 seconds really show me" goku said more than a little intrigued

They stood there while bubbles began to break into a sprint goku watched counting to four before he blinked for less than a second when he looked back minato was holding gregroy who had a giant bump on his head.

"huh how'd you do that I didn't even see you move" goku asked in shock

"well back home they call me konoha's yellow flash and ive done some training with east kai even if the gravity cuts my speed to a tenth a tenth the speed of light is still very fast" minato bragged.

"well that was impressive but I already knew you were fast how about we test how you do in a fight" goku announced before striking a stance

Minato chuckled as he weaved a hand sign and three exact duplicates of minato appeared in a puff of smoke the three then charged from separate locations one from the left one from the right and one from behind and each fired chakra boosted punches at goku who caught two throwing them together then launching a simple ki blast to dispel all three at once.

Goku smiled "that was pretty good but you will need more than that to beat me" he said lunging forward to deliver a powerful punch which connected clean with a surprised minato sending him flying until he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"what!" goku said before he heard something coming from the tree he reached out to catch it to see it was one of minatos special three pronged knives as goku held it between his fingers "rule one of shinobi combat surprise your enemy." Minato said as he appeared in a flash holding the other end of the knife he brought his other hand forward towards goku the hand was holding a large sphere of energy which slammed into his chest "rasengan!" the yellow flash shouted as the blast from close range sent the two in separate directions.

Goku stood there holding one arm covering his chest the arm in question had small marks on it goku looked up and chuckled. "that was very cool you were really unexpected there though It didn't seem like your power was too high on that attack but it was cool like a handheld Kamehameha but now it's my turn" goku said before he built up power and a blue sphere formed between his hands "kame" he brought the hands behind his back and the energy expanded "hame" minato took this as an opportunity and threw his three pronged kunai then weaved the signs "snake horse rat ram".goku pushed his hands forward "ha" out from his hands came a powerful energy blast aimed at minato but at the same time the symbols on minatos special knife formed a circle that sucked in the Kamehameha "space time barrier." Minato said when he weaved a special sign and the Kamehameha shot to the sky.

"impressive you were able to block the Kamehameha you really are good im honored to fight with you" goku smiled

"same to you your quite the fighter let's see what else you've got" minato prepared for more until his wife elbowed him in the side "minato focus we are here on business and you're wasting all your chackra"

Goku busted out in laughter at kushinas actions the couple stared at him "I'm sorry it's just you remind me so much of my wife chi chi I can't wait to see her again but I'm pretty sure I'll be getting the same treatment when I return home."

The two stared at Goku in confusion "uh goku this is the place people go when they've died how do you think you're going home" minato questioned

"oh on my world there are these things called dragon balls and they can grant one wish per year a year from now a group of warriors called the saiyans will be coming to destroy my world I plan to train until im strong enough then I will have my friends wish me back to life so I can ave the world and see my wife and son"

The two were awestruck by their new friend's story "well that sounds great I wish we had a wish like that I'd love to see our son Naruto he's only about 6 right now and he's all alone" kushina said with a twinge of regret.

"I know how you feel my gohan is only four and I want to be there for him I can completely feel your pain hey maybe" goku was cut off mid thought by a loud rupture and what people could only assume was a roar coming from the underworld

"gogoku you've got to hurry it's just like my sisters message said a creature is in underworld a dragon named igneel dragneel is getting loose in the underworld all of the kai's are upposed to send someone to help with subduing the beast and all the dead who are running amuck in hell right now because of the chaos one of which includes your brother raditz"

Goku grew in anger at the thought of his brother wreaking havoc in other world "ok let's get going"

"ok I'll get the others here then we can leave" minto said weaving his hands into various signs at high speed next thing everyone knew they were facing a woman with long black hair a voluptuous body wearing a skirt made of straw, a man with blonde hair decked out in a ponytail a blonde goatee and he was wearing a white roab with a hood down and no shoes, accompanying both of these people where identical copies minato who turned to smoke out of nowhere.

"Who are you guys." goku asked

The woman looked at him then smiled holding up her fist "the names monkey d luna strongest female pirate you'll ever see south kai asked me to go since we were already having dinner."

King kai blushed a bit at the womans appearance but kept his composure "um yes well how about you sir what might your name be I would've sworn that my brother west kai would send pakkon to battle."

The blonde with the goatee stepped forward pulling out a set of glasses "they call me hoenheim of light I am an alchemist" the man then stepped back completely avoiding north kai's question.

Kind kai was going to reinerate his question but was cut off by further trimmors "get going everyone hurry"

"Flying thunder god jutsu" minato shouted and the five of them were transported away

In an instant they found themselves in a chasm eclipsed in smoke and fire the tremors where growing stronger in this area and chaos was reigning more than usual in hell as evil souls ran unchecked goku and the others continued forward until goku stopped feeling the presence of two power levels one was quite substantial and didn't feel human goku assumed it was the dragon igneel but the other power level was familiar.

"well if it isn't the failure among saiyan" a voice bellowed from the sky goku and the group

Goku looked up with rage "raditz you won't have it so easy this time" goku said to his cruel brother he said getting in a battle stance

Radditz chuckled as he move the hair from his face revealing his face was half covered by a skeletal mask "Well you might find I have a few surprises for you this time little brother" raditz said touching a hole through his stomach "besides I still owe you for this"

"I told you your no brother of mine!" goku exclaimed charging into the sky at radits who charged back as the two clashed in midair goku had gotten faster and stronger but radits seemed stronger as well and the clash ended with him being tossed to the floor radits was preparing to throw another punch when he was intercepted by a wall of earth which cracked but instead of falling apart reformed itself.

"Are you alright Mr. Goku" hoenheim said as he and minato helped goku up.

"Uh yeah I'm fine but something's weird raditz's power seems to have grown and whats up with that skeletal mask" goku asked feeling dizzy from the hit as his new friends helped him forward.

"We will worry about that later our main priority is stopping that igneel before he causes to much chaos c'mon" minato said before goku knocked his arm away "no I've got to figure out what happens he seems so different even darker than before"

"Kakarot face me!" Raditz shouted charging recklessly at goku only to be caught this time by a set of chains which slammed him to the ground kushina was in control of the chains and she transformed the edges jagged and pined raditz to a wall "let's get moving I can sense malevolence from him he's like a demon" kushina said

"The appropriate term is a hollow and he's quite a strong one at that" the group then noticed a figure behind them a man with spikey black hair bushy facial hair and was decked out in a black robe with a silver shoulder plate white belt and a sword holstered on his left side.

"who are you" Goku asked

"the names isshin kurosaki I'm a soul reaper my job is to eliminate hollows before they can spread into the human world this guy here is a hollow get where you're going ill handle him ." the man said stepping to radits who tried to strike him the moment he was free from kushinas chains but was avoided easily as the man flash stepped stricking raditz with the back of his sword.

The others continued forward but goku stopped "im going to stay here and help him fight raditz is really strong"

Minato sighed but understood how much this ment to Goku "fine but if you're going to stay ill help" he then summoned a shadow clone "with this I can help fight and bring you back to us when needed when needed" with that Goku and the clone of minato went to aid isshinin in battle with raditz.

Goku charged forward while minato snuck behind him and fired a series of shuriken which seemedto only serve to annoy raditz luckily that was the plan as raditz charged minato vanished and Goku uppercut his no good brother to the sky issh then slashed upward for raditz head but radits fired a ki blast which deflected isshins attack. Radits then began charging a powerful blast of red energy so Goku also prepared a Kamehameha wave which then collided with raditz attack but it seemed raditz new power held surprises as the hollow saiyan fired another power blast from his mouth. "Goku!" minato shouted as he prepared to use the space time barrier but was stopped by isshin who pulled out his sword which began to glow "getsuga tensho" isshin said as a blast of energy fired out and collided with raditz and destroyed his mask causing raditz to disappear.

"what happened to raditz" Goku asked somewhat concerned

"he has been sent to the soul society and stripped of his hollow powers he should be purified" isshin said as he put his sword away. And prepared to leave but Goku grabbed his arm "wait come with us we could use your power when we face the dragon."

Isshin smiled and nodded as the two grabbed minatos shoulder prompting the clone to flash the trio to where the original and the rest of the group and when they got there they were all shocked at the sight of not one but three dragons. The first was green and brown also its scales seemed to be like stone and grass almost like a living island s it Had no wings burt sharp fangs and ruby eyes, the second was yellow with horns and wings that gleamed as ssparks flowed through them . the third was igneel he had glowing red scales and yellow eyes his body was resonating heat and he had razor claws and fangs. Above all the three had two things in common they were all huge and all powerful.

"What on earth is going on" Goku asked shocked at the current sight

Luna chuckled "well technically handsome, this isn't earth and to answer your second question igneel freed the souls of two dead dragons" the lady smiled picking up a boulder with her mouthwatering as she looked at the dragon "and I'm going to eat one for a before dinner snack" luna tossed the boulder at the dragon with brown skin who proceeded to eat it the dragon then smirked "earth dragons roar" the beast shouted as a flurry of boulders flew from its mouth at the group who all jumped to avoid except hoenheim who actually deflected the boulders . but was attacked by the lightning dragon who sent him flying backward with a spark infused claw.

"fire dragons exploding lotus" igneel shouted as four flaming spheres formed on his wings and when he flapped them fired out at Goku and the others. Minato dodged and grabbed kushina, isshin did the same with Luna while goku fired a ki blast to change his trajectory sending him out the way of the attack.

"These guys are really strong does anyone have plan to beat them" luna asked while she helped hoenheim up from the ground. The dragons initiated another attack but this time hoenheim was ready and put up a wall with of rock with alchemy. "I can't hold this forever we have to do something"

Minato looked at the other and then pulled out a kunai "alright guys since these guys are already dead the only way I know to beat them is to seal them or using isshins sword like what you did to raditz me and kushina can both seal so we should be able to stop all three so where going to break into groups isshin you and luna will attack the earth dragon, kushina you go with hoenheim and face the lightning dragon, Goku you and me attack igneel. Luna Hoenheim, Goku understand your job is to weaken and restrain the dragons so me, kushina, and isshin can finish the job… go." with that the three teams moved into play.

Luna and isshin charged at the earth dragon. Isshin charged at the earth dragon using the flash step he was there in an istant was in his face ready to swing his sword but was blown away by a barrage of boulders. Isshin managed to cut the boulders but they seemed never ending until out of nowhere slammed a fist into the beast's chin closing its jaws and making it stumble backwards. "That's quite a punch you have there " isshin said readying his blade again luna smild as she held her fist up "you bet ive got a punch like a cannon, nice sized sword you have their hope you're not compensating for anything that would be saddening " isshin blushed and luna chuckled but the two were quickly brought back to the fight as the dragon burrowed its claws into the growned "earth dragons claw storm" from the growned a series of stone claws began to come suddenly one came and before even isshin could react it struck luna in the stomach. Isshin was moving for her to make sure shes ok when luna picked up the claw throwing it at the dragon, when isshin looked at luna he noticed her body had a metal coating luna looked at him "oh this it's my special power I got it from eating a devil fruit I ate the steel steel fruit and became a metal girl." Isshin then got an idea he slashed threw all the metal claws throwing them in the air luna then commenced to throwing them at the dragon backing him away until he fired the earth dragons roar deflecting the claws but at that same time isshin swung his sword which Luna was standing on so she was sent flying like a bullet straight for the dragon. "steel steel" luna cocked her head back during the charge slamming it forward head butting the beast "cannon ball" the beast folded under the head but losing its focus for a brief moment but that was all isshin needed as he flash stepped and struck the dragon clean down the middle with his blade causing him to disperse. Luna and isshin smiled at each other but where brought back to focus by the sound of the lightning dragon roaring furiously.

Hoenheim and kushina where locked in battle with the lightning dragon. "Thunder dragons roar" the dragon shouted firing a powerful streem of lightning which kushina was preparing to dodge when hoeinheim put his hands forward energy surged through them and sent the thunder changed course flying to the sky and then it came crashing back at the dragon. "how did you do that" kushina asked while she summoned chakra chains to bind the beast" hoenheim adjusted his glasses as energy began to flow from his body "I conducted an electrical charge through the air which changed the current of the lightning to follow it and then I positively charged the dragon so the negatively charged lightning aimed for him." Kushina was astounded she was trying to hold the dragon steady with her while she prepared the seal but the dragon thrashed throwing her back hoenheim stepped forward put his hands to the grand and the boulders and stones in the area began to mold and shape together until they formed a giant golem. "How can you do something like that" kushina asked getting up from the ground. Hoenheim lifted his fist the golem did the same "it's because I'm an alchemist" with that the golems fist connected with the dragons face the monster swung an electrical claw destroying the arm of the golem. The dragon then proceeded to lunge at the golem tearing it apart. The dragon was prepared to strike hoenheim now but was intercepted by a flurry of symbols flew through the sky and attached themselves to the dragon red energy then came from them engulfing the dragons whole body "kyuubi no seal" kushina said smirking while her body was covered in a veil of red chackra "the seal uses a creatures malice and dark intentions and gains power from that and until the creatures dark intentions are dissepated or I die the seal won't go away at will restrict the person from moving so much as a finger in anger" hoenheim was wide eyed both at the technique and kushinas current appearance "how are you capable of something like this." Kushina weaved hand signs summoning spikes that impaled the beast "because I'm a shinobi who used to be one with a true demon" the spikes pinned the dragon to the ground and its electricity seemed to be flowing from its body and into the spikes. The dragon roared and screamed but it was well aware it was totally powerless these spikes sapping away its magic and the seal keeping it unable to move it was beaten but it had one last trick "lightning dragons righteous sacrifice" with those words the dragons body turned to pure unrestricted energy that was directed right at igneel. "minato goku lookout" kushina shouted to the two warriors fighting igneel.

"alright Goku ive got a plan but im going to need you to crank out your maximum speed my seals aren't combat ones like kushina its nearly impossible for me to seal a moving target but if you and me hit him collectively and you take off that waited training gear we should be able to knock him unconscious then I can seal him." Goku nodded as he disrobed but was also curious how minato knew he was wearing waited training gear but know wasn't the time to ask as minato was commencing the attack. Minato pulled out one of his special kunai and tossed it at the dragon "shuriken shadow clone jutsu" with that minatos kunai began to multiple until the one the threw was a hundred though this didn't even phase igneel the mighty dragon flapped his wings sending the kunai all over the place luckily one managed to get caught in his wing fold. Minato then weaved a new hand sign "shadow clone jutsu" now minato duplicated turning one into five. Igneel pulled back his claws "fire dragons exploding claw" the dragon lunged his claw forward releasing an explosive wave of flame but in that same instant minato and his clones vanished each one appearing in a different area the dragon flew into the are prepared to launch another fire attack but was blindsided by a ki blast to the face coming from Goku who proceeded to fire a volley of nonstop blasts igneel was going to swing his wing to knock Goku aside when minato appeared right under his wing gipping the kunai "rasengan" minato slammed the energy sphere dead into igneels wing causing the dragon to hit the ground Goku then picked up speed slamming a fist into igneels face the dragon slowly was losing consciousness and minato was creating the seal when suddenly a flash of lightning hit igneel "minato look out" kushina yelled as igneel swung his claw taking out two clones he then got up and prepared to attack Goku "lightning fire dagons roar of destruction" the blast of swirling fire surrounded by lightning came firing at Goku with unbelievable force "only one option kame hame ha" Goku fired his blast intercepting the dragons attack but was being pushed back minato got up from the ground "gotta act fast you guys get the attack ready" with that minatos clones both made huge rasengans while minato tossed two of his kunai one toward the attack the other towards igneel "space time barrier" attack was redirected from Goku towards igneel "Goku now full power" Goku then powered up everything he had "Kamehameha" minato's clones then clashed there two rasengans which formed a tornado which also hit igneel "super rasengan." The three attacks sent igneel flying back and knocking him unconscious. Minatos clones dissipated and minato dropped to one knee "alright now let's just seal this guy"

"minato wait" kushina stopped minato mid seal "somethings not right I don't feel any negative emotions coming from him."

Igneel still weak and tired from the attack groaned as kushina stepped to him and touched his face "you're not evil are you" kushina asked

Igneel got up a bit breathing heavely "no im not I merely want to leave this hell hole I have an offspring a human I care for by the name of natsu dragneel I came to this word to protect him but something is wrong a dark force looms searching for him I need to protect him but I can't leave do to the dragon magic so I came to recruit fallen dragons to help me gain my freedom"

Everyone looked at him with a feeling of understanding Luna walked up to him and smiled "I understand completely I have a son as well named luffy and if I could go back and keep him safe I would do it without question"

Kushina and minato clutched each other "it's the same for us our Naruto is undergoing a lot of pain not to mention a group of people may one day come for him."

Isshin sighed "believe me I understand my son ichigo has a potential to become stronger than me and I know that hallows and the soul society alike will not condone him one day but more importantly you cant leave the dead are dead."

"it is true my sons nearly lost their bodies trying to bring their mother back there is little power that can restore the dead"

"wait a minute that's it" Goku said smiling "in my world there are these things called dragon balls they give one perfect wish a year I can have my friends wish for each of you to be brought back to life that way you can be with your children."

Everyone ignneel included where most at the simple thought of something like that minato and kushina amazed Goku would offer something like that.

Luna ran to Goku hugging the man "oh my these dragon balls sound like the greatest treasure ever."

Hoenheim stepped to Goku adjusting his glasses "these dragon balls do sound amzing but do not concern yourself with me I am not truly dead you see I am an alchemist I can travel through the door that leads to the dead through a thing called the philosiphers stone I do have a request send my son Edward to your world"

Goku was confused looking at the man "why send him to my world"

"because I can tell from your power that you could protect him and it would prevent Edward from creating the philosopher stone which my enemies want if you could do this for me I will be happy"

Isshin put his hands on hoenheim's shoulder " I know how you feel my friend I am in the same position im a soul reaper so im not technically dead but my enemies may still prove to be too much I ask the same if you'd take care of ichigo I'll be happy"

Goku smiled at the two "ok but that may have to wait there is only one wish per year I'll have to wait till after minato kushina and luna are alive then I'll be wished back and then I'll send your children to my workd"

"Goku is it I ask the same of you take my boy natsu he needs to be out of zerefs reach" igneel bellowed

The saiyan warrior smiled "I will I promise"

With that in mind minato transported king kai to where they are using the flying thunder god technique "Goku why am I here!" king kai shouted bonking his student on the head

"I'm sorry king kai but we had to I need my friends to make a wish on the dragon balls to bring kushina minato and luna I need you to send the message."

King kai siged as he tuned his your telepathy to master roshi "so you understand what you have to do right"

"Yes indeed king kai I'm on it" the old man adjusted his sunglasses and collected the mystical dragon balls each gem orb a bright orange with a different number of stars ranging from 1 -7

"shenron eternal dragon I summon you" master roshi shouted as the sky grew totally black and the dragon balls began to glow then out from the mystic orbs shot shenron a giant green dragon with red eyes and a serpentine body.

"you have released me speak your wish so I may grant it and be done" shenron spoke

"great shenron we wish that the friends goky fought with in other world were brought back to life"

Shenrons eyes glowed bright for a second "that wish is beyond my power to grant the ones called minato and kushina are property of the god of death I cannot undo what he has laid claim to and the one called Monkey d luna died at sea if she was revived she would be returned in the ocean and die all over again speak another wish"

'Goku the wish you asked for can't be done what should I do now' master roshi said telepathically.

Goku solemnly looked to his friends "the dragon can't do it he can't bring you to life he says you two are claimed by the god of death and luna would be killed all over again"

Minato and kushina looked at each other before kushina pulled out a scroll and minato took off his leaf village headband "in that case I want you to take my son as well and if you could somehow give him these id be grateful the scroll contains my and kushinas jutsu I want him to know and this headband is a symbol of where he is from I want him to always remember."

Luna smiled solemnly "same here if you guys had been with my husband and me when we were almost captured I might actually be alive if these kids that are being taken to this world are anything like you guys I want my son to form a crew with them"

Goku smiled 'alright master roshi want you to send all of their children to our world ok ,matter of fact send them to kamis lookout it will be a good place for them to stay for now'

"great shenron I wish that you send the children of Goku's new friends to kamis lookout"

The dragons eyes glowed again "please specify the names of these children"

Master roshi stood silent for a moment "Naruto uzumaki, monkey d luffy, ichigo kurosaki, natsu dragneel, and Edward elric"

"Your wish can be done" the dragons eyes glowed and energy flew through the sky.

Throughout the universe on different worlds the energy traveled. The first place it came was a forest like region with a mountain with the faces of its leaders carved in it. "Get back here demon boy" a mob yelled chasing a young blonde with blue eyes and whisker like marks who had flood the local bathhouse 'got to get moving can't let them catch me there madder than usual' the boy thought before suddenly a bright light hit him and he heard the words "Naruto uzumaki" when the light was gone so was he.

The next region was an old world looking place inside a cottage an eight year old blonde with an arm made of metal was going through books "al can you bring me another one from the old bastards collection."

"Ok brother" a young boys voice came out a suit of armor. As the boy brought the book to his brother a flash of light hit the blonde "Edward elric" and the boy was gone.

The next was a land surrounded by water and inside a barrel slept a young boy with black hair and a straw hat "so hungry" the boy was awoken by a bright flash "monkey d luffy"

The next was a magical world and inside a building called fairy tail a young boy with bright pink hair and a scarf was fighting with everyone he saw "erza fight me" the boy shouted throwing a punch before the light hit him "natsu dragneel" they boy disappeared. And everyone in the building was baffeled

Last of all was a modern city in which a local boy with orange hair was helping a distraught spirit "I'll make sure that no one disturbs your resting place anymore" the spirit was that of a girl who was reaching out to hug the boy when suddenly the flash hit "ichigo kurosaki" the boy was transported away with his arms spread out

With the wish granted and the children sent from there world what will happen now stay tuned for scenes from the next episode of dragon ball z

Authors note: ok pretty long first chapter and I think it turned out good now for a special person to do the little hints for next time king kai wanna do the honors.

King kai: well then let's see in the next chapter the kids meet eachother for the first time and receive contact from Goku and the others including one of them in person. Secrets are revealed to Goku and his friends and a certain somebody finds out about the kids appearance.

Me: awesome thanks king kai now read review enjoy thanks


End file.
